The Big Book Of The Mentally Ill
by LizzyVanilla
Summary: People hide a lot. And mental illnesses are one of them. But some people hide them better than others, some hide their suffering until it is too late... - These shorts will cover different characters with different types of mental illnesses and how they deal with it.
1. Insomnia - Alya

People hide a lot.

And mental illnesses are one of them.

But some people hide them better than others, some hide their suffering until it is too late...

MLB

Alya looked at her alarm clock, her blood pounding in her ears.

 _11:57_ PM

She turned around, to lay on her other side, as she closed her eyes and her mind started running hundreds and thousands of kilometres per hour.

She turned around again. Readjusting her position, her head was full of idea's and plans, full of impulses, full of wrongs and rights.

It felt like only a couple of minutes as the redhead trapped herself in her mind, she wanted those tiny voices to stop.

Her eyes looked at the alarm again, expecting it to be just after midnight.

 _01:43 AM_

It read and her hand reached for her phone, pulling it from it's charger.

 _3 New Messages._

She opened her phone sighing, her eyes hurting at the blue light. She squinted them in hope to read the alerts from her own Blog.

When read she opened Instagram, no new pictures had popped up so she went through her own account.

Her mind recalled all the fun times and exactly where and when each picture was taken.

Her eyes drifted to the corner of her screen.

 _03:12 AM_

She felt drowsy as she came to realize how tired she was, not bothering to put her phone on the charger she stuffed it away under her pillow.

She turned again as she closed her eyes, but her bladder was starting to fill up, pressuring her into going to the restroom.

Her eyes hurt and she was barely able to keep them open as she peed.

She went back to bed, and she noticed how warm it was, pushing off her blanket, only to grab it back after some mere seconds.

She closed her eyes, her mind felt... empty, numb even.

But she couldn't sleep.

She turned and twisted again trying some sort breathing exercises and other things that were supposed to help you sleep.

But non worked.

Her eyes snapped open again and she looked at the time yet again.

 _04:34 AM_

She sighed, this was usually the moment she gave up, grabbing her phone from under her pillow, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Yet again, she tried, but the moment she put away her phone, she almost felt wide-awake.

When she did finally fall asleep it was almost time to wake up.

But the moment she woke up, her non-asleep night left a nauseating after taste in her mouth, making her unable to eat for the first couple of hours, even water was hard to drink.

And even if Alya tried, the cycle repeated night after night.

MLB

I won't be making these stories long, but I might do 2 stories per chapter later on.

Got any suggestions for this new series, please leave a comment.

Also, I love reviews, so please leave some!


	2. Abandonment - Chloe

To clear things up, I've written the mental illnesses with the person in the chapter name.

Also, I don't think the next one is a mental illness nor a phobia, but I really felt like writting this since it is still a state of mind and being.

Enjoy!

The fear of Abandonment.

Chloe hadn't always been this clingy or demanding, she hadn't always been the brat she was this day, but now she was, and she didn't know what to do about it.

You see, when Chloe was very young, her mother had left her and her dad, her dad had tried convincing and reassuring her that zhe would be back.

And she believed it.

At least, for almost a year. When her maman had left, she was too young to understand that her maman wouldn't come back.

She was naive and only when she grew older and as the disappointment started to settle in, she realized she wouldn't come back.

This resulted in Chloe trying to get her way, in her wanting to be show she was loved, but she realized she wasn't loved.

Everyone saw her as a stuck-up brat.

And it hurt. Especially when Adrien started coming to school, she wasn't as clingy on his first day, but then he started getting friends, he never looked at her twice anymore.

She was extremely aware of how everyone looked disgusted at her when she pushed Sabrina around and how she would embrace Adrien and plant kisses on his cheeks.

She was aware that everyone thought she loved him. Aware of how they thought ahe went for his looks or his money.

It hurt.

She was starting to grow more distant from him. He pushed her away but she just wanted his love.

Chloe started to pull back little by little, slipping away from him.

Then one day she heard Adrien and his friends talking, his voice was loud and clear from within the locker room.

"I know Chloe's a brat-"

That was all she needed to hear to turn on her heel, head hung in shame, as she sped out of the school.

"- but she'a still my friend."

She walked around for a little while, before eventually deciding to call her driver, asking him to come and bring her home.

She had let herself fall into her bed, before curling up and choking out sobs. She didn't know how long she had cried, but it felt like years.

Only once she had felt as miserable as she felt.

Her head felt numb as the voice in her head chanted things inbetween the lines of: "He hates you."

Chloe was absent for the next days, afraid of going back to school, afraid to face Adrien.

But one afternoon, just after classes had ended, there was a knock on her door.

She sat up from where she had been laying on her couch, watching Netflix.

"Come in." She said, voice raspy.

The moment the door opened she regretted her words, because in the doorway there was the person that had started her misery.

"Hi." The blond said as the slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay, Chlo? You've been absent and haven't been responding to my texts."

"Why would you care, you think I'm a brat anyways." She said quietly.

"Why would you say that? Chlo, your one of my best friends." He told her, walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

She looked away from him, not daring to meet his gaze. "I heard you say it, last week."

He sighed. "Yes, I might have said that, but I still care about you, you're like a sister to me. And you might not be the nicest but that doesn't matter to me." Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

She looked up at him. "Why? I'm a horrible person, yet you're still sticking to my side..."

He smiled softly. "Because that's what friends do."


	3. Depression - Marinette

Abandonment is indeed a big issue, especially if it gets to people the way it did in the last chapter.

Abandonment problems can cause broken relationships and ruin things, these affected people will draw away or be really dependent and demanding, reassuring will not work for them.

So please be understanding to people who show signs of these issues.

And for this chapter, if you ever feel this way, please talk to someone, even if it's an (online) friend, or a hotline! (suicide hotline for example)!

If all fails, I'm always here to be talked to and with and help you if you need it! please don't be shy!

Depression

Sometimes it was there, and sometimes it wasn't.

Depression isn't _always_ as bad as people say it is, but it can be.

Because some days everything is fine, normal, and just good.

But _other_ days...

It can be as simple as a bad comment from someone or something small going wrong that can trigger not wanting to come out of bed.

Coming out of bed seems so useless and life seems so meaningless, the motivations of the days before has left and all it leaves behind is a ruined person.

Either your mind feels numb, your head's running hundreds of miles per hour, or you just simply want to cry and a sob stuck in your throat is just making you feel uncomfortable.

Some day it can be as bad as wanting to do something to yourself.

And Marinette could totally agree with that.

The hollow feeling in her chest would hunt her, making her unfocused.

She tried setting her mind on creating something, but only to fail as she held her pencil, her eyes trained on the blank page of her sketchbook she hadn't drawn in for days.

And she just wanted for things to be over, she just wanted for it all to stop.

She was constantly exhausted from fighting akuma's, patrolling, worrying, homework, lack of sleep.

When she was in school she wished for vacation, but when vacation came she felt numb and alone and restless as she laid in bed most of the days.

She was happy when she could see her friends or her kitty, but the moment she was alone her mind drifted off and the feeling of sadness returned.

Somedays the pressure of it all became to much and she just cried, Tikki nuzzling her cheek as she weeped.

Or she would go for a run, sometimes she stayed so long and sat on the Eiffel Tower alone until Chat Noir suddenly showed up.

For a while she could forget things as they talked and joked, but a little while later as she layed in bed, turning around restlessly, her mind would go back to every choice she had ever made in her entire life.

She didn't want to feel this way, this helpless. She felt selfish for feeling so bad, because she had a roof atop of her head, a loving family, passions, amazing friends.

But still the feeling wouldn't leave for even a second, hunting her day and night.


	4. Anorexia - ?

Very short one, but I needed to write something, because I've been at home with the flu since Saturday and I felt like I wasn't going to write anything if I didn't write this now.

Please enjoy!

MLB

She looked at herself in the mirror, as she stood in only her undergarments.

She had a thin outline and it kind of scared her, but there was nothing she could do about it herself.

She couldn't stop herself as she checked her weight for the second time that day, or how she would wrap her index and thumb around her arm to see how thin she was.

She couldn't stop as she looked at her meal, already counting the calories without thinking, as she gulped down some glasses of water to trick herself into being full.

She couldn't stop herself from hanging over the toilet, hurling, whenever she ate a little too much.

Her own behaviour was taking it's toll on her, she would be dizzy, and scatter brained.

Her mind would go foggy and she just wanted to _eat._ But as soon as she ate her lunch she hang over the toilet again, her mind calculating the calories she just had and her heart pounding in her ears.

Instead of being driven home she would take a walk, trying to keep herself upright as she tried to lose some extra calories.

The second she got home she went to her bathroom to, again, check her weight, disappointed when it was still the same as the day before...


	5. Anorexia - Adrien

This is a re-write after a comment I got about this one fitting well with Adrien, so here's a longer version of last chapter!

Please enjoy!

MLB

He looked at herself in the mirror, as he stood in only his undergarments.

Adrien had a thin outline and it kind of scared him and his kwami, but there was nothing he could do about it himself.

He couldn't stop himself as he checked his weight for the second time that day, or how he would wrap his index and thumb around his arm to see how thin he was.

He couldn't stop as he looked at her meal, already counting the calories without thinking, as he gulped down some glasses of water to trick himself into being full.

Adrien couldn't stop himself from hanging over the toilet, hurling, whenever he ate a little too much.

His own behaviour was taking it's toll on him, he would be dizzy, and scatter brained.

His mind would go foggy and he just wanted to _eat._ But as soon as he ate his lunch he'd hang over the toilet again, his mind calculating the calories he just had and his heart pounding in his ears.

Instead of being driven home he would take a walk, trying to keep himself upright as he tried to lose some extra calories.

The second he got home he went to his bathroom to, again, check his weight, disappointed when it was still the same as the day before...

MLB

"Please, Chat, eat somenthing," Ladybug urged, holding the box of cookies towards him, pleading expression on her face. "You're going to pass out if you keep this up."

His eyes went up to her face, his breath was shaking. "I can't, don't you understand?" He whispered. "I try, but it doesn't work, I just _can't._ "

Her eyes softened as she sat down beside him on the rooftop. "You'll have to keep trying, Kitty." She softly said, she took his face in her hands and rested them there.

Their eyes were locked as he slightly shook his head. "You don't understand..."

She sighed. "Sadly I do."

His head shot up as he searched her face for a sign that she was lying to reassure him, but he couldn't find anything. "W-what?" He asked, baffled.

She looked slightly to the side. "Before I became Ladybug..." She took a deep breath. "I never at enough, because I live above a-" She stopped herself in search for the right words. "A place with a lot of food."

Adrien tilted his head, curious.

Ladybug looked at him, he looked absolutely adorable when he did that, but she pushed that thought aside, focusing on the task at hand.

"I always got bullied by a classmate of mine because of it and it made me extremely self-conscious." She wrung her hands together. "only when I got Tikki, I started eating normally, because of her pleas."

He looked at her wide eyed, he never thought about his lady doubting himself like that, to him she had always been perfect in his eyes. Sure she had her flaws, but that made her human.

"I never knew..." He said quietly.

"I never told you." She replied.

She opened the box and took out a cookie, holding it infront of him. "Please."

He took it with a slight shake, he hestitated as he brought it to his mouth, before taking a bite. "I didn't know there was anything that was as good as the Dupain-Cheng bakery."

Ladybug chuckled before showing the box. "Good thing there from there, then." She smiled.

"I should've known." He said with a slight shake of his head.

She looked at him, he already seemed a little better as he took another small, yet determined bite.

Her smile was fond as she grabbed her a cookie of her own, and not long after, her partner also grabbed one, making her smile broaden.

They sat there, the only sound was the that of cookies being devoured. They stayed a little after the cookies were all gone, until Ladybug stood up.

"I have to go." She said, as her chaton also stood up.

She smiled at him and he grinned back at her. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before taking her yo-yo and swinging away.

Adrien toched his cheek with a dopey smile, sure, he might not be fixed, but like she said, he could still try.

When he got home he went straight to bed, not caring that he still wire his clothes.

It felt good to finally have a full stomach.

Plagg laid down in the crook of his sleeping charge neck and nestled in quietly. "I'm proud of you, kitten." He purred softly.

Seems that talking to Ladybug had finally helped make some progress he couldn't have made on his own.

MLB

This is four times as long as the original, that's pretty amazing.

Does anyone have any suggestions for mental illnesses? I know a lot but deciding on characters and diseases is quite hard.


End file.
